


El lugar adonde perteneces

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, Other, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para cualquier joven mago el ingreso a Hogwarts siempre puede ser motivo de ansiedad y agitación, y para Scorpius Malfoy esto no era la excepción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña idea que surgió tras ver un lindo fan art.
> 
> Lamento cualquier error con respecto al formato de publicación, aún estoy familiarizándome a publicar aquí.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sus ojos grises se posaban con atención en cada una de las fotografías que pasaba pertenecientes a aquel grueso albúm que yacía entre sus manos. Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño detallando aquellas fotografías en donde el efusivo movimiento y risas juveniles que se mostraban en algunas le abstraían en medio de sus pensamientos, en especial cuando contemplaba a las pertenecientes a la graduación de sus padres en Hogwarts.

Sentado en aquel mullido mueble frente a la cálida y crepitante chimenea de ese sobrio estudio, Scorpius analizaba con interés casi crítico y tenuemente preocupado cada fotografía. Centró su atención en los escudos de Gryffindor y Slytherin que mostraban los alumnos de cada casa a la cual correspondían respectivamente, y una mueca cruzó fugazmente por su rostro a la vez que profería un bufido sutilmente exasperado para cerrar el albúm de golpe.

Odiaba mostrarse así ante algo tan nimio como contemplar el escudo de cada casa mas no podía evitarlo. En un par de semanas habría de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el pensar a qué casa habría de pertenecer le causaba una desagradable agitación. Su madre había sido Gryffindor mientras que su padre de Slytherin, y él, ¿a cuál casa habría de pertenecer? ¿En cuál casa le gustaría quedar asignado? Aquellos cuestionamientos le aquejaban.

Escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse y alzó el rostro percatándose de que se trataba de su padre, y los ojos grises de este tan similares a los suyos pero los cuales en ocasiones solían.mostrarse arrogantes y fríos cual hielo ante los demás, cobraron cierta calidez al verle.

—Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tu madre sabe que estás despierto? —preguntó Draco acercándose e inquiriendo en el albúm que yacía en el regazo de su hijo.

—No, máma está dormida —farfulló con una mueca—. Dijo que llegarías tarde del trabajo, así que cree que yo estoy en mi habitación.

 

Draco enarcó una ceja y sutil diversión se reflejó en su semblante. Scorpius muchas veces tomaba lo dicho por su madre como el punto para hacer todo lo contrario. Mientras pensaba esto se fijó nuevamente en el viejo albúm y suspicacia brilló en sus pupilas.

—¿Te divierte ver los viejos recuerdos de tus padres? ¿Estás nervioso por comenzar en Hogwarts?

—¿Nervioso? No, no lo estoy —negó con firmeza y ante esa respuesta una sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco. Su hijo era igual de orgulloso que él para admitir algún nerviosismo o temor. Después de todo el orgullo lo había heredado de él y la terquedad de Hermione.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Y ya has pensado en cuál casa te gustaría quedar? —inquirió, y Draco se percató del dejo de turbación que cruzó durante unos instantes la mirada de su hijo, y ante esto Draco supo qué inquietaba a Scorpius.

—No lo sé... —dijo con una mueca tornándose dubitativo unos silenciosos segundos—. Papá..., ¿alguna vez... estuviste nervioso por saber a qué casa pertenecerías?

Draco suspiró suavemente acercándose más a Scorpius y tomando el albúm entre sus manos, para acto seguido dedicarse a pasar algunas fotos rememorando aquellos días llenos de errores juveniles y al mismo tiempo de la redención de sus «pecados».

—En realidad no —respondió con un ápice de melancolía—. Siempre tuve la certeza de que sería asignado a Slytherin al igual que mi padre —dijo con cierta amargura en sus últimas palabras recordando aquella época en la cual su pensar estaba completamente influenciado por su padre y sus ideales de «pureza» y ambición.

Scorpius se tornó pensativo, y tras unos segundos su expresión cambió a una que reflejaba mayor inquietud, además de un dejo de molestia.

—Pero en mi caso —comenzó a decir Scorpius—, mamá fue Gryffindor y tú Slytherin, pero yo..., ¿adónde debo esperar pertenecer?

Draco sopesó las palabras de su hijo  
. Ciertamente Hermione y él pertenecieron a diferentes casas, las cuales solían ser «enemigas». Además, actualmente en Slytherin a pesar de los años transcurridos y de los cambios, aún existían muchos que despreciaban a los «sangre-sucia» y a todos los que estuvieran mezclados con estos. Por su parte en Gryffindor, aún permanecía un leve temor hacia todo lo relacionado con ex-mortífagos y esto incluía a sus descendientes. Aquel pensamiento causó cierto sentimiento amargo en él. A pesar de todo los rumores sobre su «oscura época», sobre su relación con el Señor Tenebroso aún se dejaban escuchar de vez en cuando. 

Contempló a su hijo. Aquel chiquillo de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos. Aquel quien era hijo de una «sangre-sucia» la cual se convirtió en una de las más brillantes brujas de su generación y de un ex mortífago. Sin embargo Scorpius realmente era más que eso. Scorpius era en verdad mucho mejor de lo que él lo fue a su edad. Aunque fuese un niño orgulloso y algo arrogante a veces, Scorpius no era alguien cruel, no despreciaba a los muggles, no había crecido en medio de enseñanzas de desprecio, ambición y odio. A pesar de que Scorpius fuera un niño sumamente terco y orgulloso en algunas ocasiones, este definitivamente era mejor de lo que él lo fue.

Esbozando una sonrisa Draco posó una mano en los cabellos de su hijo afectuosamente.

—Scorpius, no importa en qué casa quedes. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o la que sea. Lo que importa es quién eres. Mientras estés orgulloso y seguro de quién eres, no importará en dónde estés.

La mirada de Scorpius permaneció fija en su padre a medida que este hablaba, y el infantil semblante fue tornándose firme y decidido a la vez que finalmente sonreía, lo cual llenó de cálida satisfacción a Draco.

Su hijo lo había comprendido. No importaba en qué casa fuera asignado. Scorpius representaba a aquel niño nacido de la superación de las dificultades y de aquel odio junto a Hermione. Era aquel niño del que estaba orgulloso y del cual tenía la certeza que estuviera donde estuviese sobresaldría, que sería indudablemente mejor que él, enorgulleciéndole, y aquello era lo único que siempre habría de importar.


End file.
